CidVin song challenge
by Diana Wong
Summary: 10 short oneshots focusing on Cid and Vincent's relationship. In this case their love. If you don't like boys kissing other boys, you should probably look for something else to read.


So this is another challenge from my awesome friend *****. XD Anyway. If you don't like two boys loving each other in a very loveable way wich involvs kissing, don't read.

Rules:  
>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.<p>

2. Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

* * *

><p>1. Think they know – Peter Pepper<p>

Sometimes people think they know what's going on when they in reality don't. It may seem like Vincent is a moody bastard, but I know he has a cute side.

"Cid…" He said when he saw me and smiled. I love Vincent's smile. It's rare. I hugged him tightly.

"I'm back. Have the others been nice to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought you never would come back." We let go of each other. Cloud and Tifa passed by, giving us weird looks.

"You think they know?" Vincent asked.

"Nah.. or… maybe?" I said.

* * *

><p>Follow me – Pain<p>

"Quick, follow me!" Vincent said and dragged Cid with him.

"Hey! Slow down will ya!" Cid complained. Vincent said nothing, but slowed down. Cid sighed and pulled the smaller man into a hug.

"Vince, it's okay… They're not following us anymore." He said and kissed his lips. Vincent looked at him.

"Are you really sure about that?" He asked. Cid sighed.

"Yes. Come on. Now it's your turn to follow me!" He dragged Vincent with him to a small cave. They sat down.

"You know. Next time something bad happens, come to me. I'll help you. All you have to do is follow me." Vincent blushed.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>3. I'm yours to lose – Zeromancer<p>

I could feel his pain. Every time I touched him he quickly moved away. Didn't he want to be touched by me? I wanted to touch his long black hair, his pale skin, his soft lips… but for some reason Vincent did not want to be touched by me. There was always this pain in his eyes when I was there.

"Vincent, do you hate me?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Cid…"

* * *

><p>4. Forever – Nomy<p>

"I shouldn't touch my student like this." Cid said. Vincent smiled towards his sensei.

"I don't mind. I like to be touched by sensei." He said. Cid looked surprised.

"Ho? Really?" He said and kissed him softly.

"I'm very protective. So once your mine you won't ever get away. You will be mine forever." He whispered into his ear. Vincent blushed.

"I'd like that." He said.

* * *

><p>5. Firefly – Breaking Benjamin<p>

"It's so pretty." Vincent said as he watched the many fireflies. At that moment Cid thought that Vincent was really beautiful. The moon made his pale ski glow ad the fireflies lit up his eyes. Cid took a step forward and put a hand on Vincent's shoulder. The smaller man looked up.

"Thanks for showing me this place." Vincent said and smiled. Cid couldn't hold it any longer. He leaned i and stole Vincent lips in a kiss. Vincent's eyes widened for a moment before he kissed back.

* * *

><p>6. Fake it – Seether<p>

"Why are you pretending that you hate me Vincent?" Cid asked. Vincent bit his lip. He really didn't want to talk about this right now. He looked at Cid, even if he avoided meeting his eyes.

"I'm not pretending Highwind. I hate you, really." He said. Cid sighed and walked forward. He gripped Vincent's chin and forced him to look him in the eye.

"Now, look me in the eyes and say it again." He said.

"I…" Vincent began.

"I hate… I…" Cid shook his head and gave the other man a small kiss on the lips.

"Don't say it ever again." He said and the left Vincent alone.

* * *

><p>7. Alibi – Trapt<p>

"I'm sure it was him!" Tifa said and pointed straight at Cid. Cloud put a hand on her shoulder.

"That is impossible. He was with me the whole time. There's no way he could have stolen it." He said. Cid nodded.

"Yeah, why would I steal your possessions anyway?" He said. Tifa glared at him. Vincent who was watching them argue with each other just shook his head.

"Cid." He said and instantly gained the captain's attention. They left the room together. Vincent looked over his shoulder at Cid.

"Did you really not steal her gloves?" He asked. Cid nodded.

"Yeah. As I said, why would I steal her things?" Vincent just smiled and took his hand.

"Because you're an idiot." Cid glared at him.

* * *

><p>8. Don't let it be love – Bowling for soup<p>

Cid stared at Vincent. The smaller man was blushing while staring back at him. Cid had never seen Vincent blush like that. Suddenly the smaller man fled from the scene. Cid's mouth was wide open. What had Vincent said? They had been arguing. Cid had been teasing Vincent. They're conversation sounded somewhat like this:

"Hey, Vincent, why are ya so damn grumpy? Are ya jealous of the girl from yesterday?"

"No! Why do you have to bring that up? Just because you can make someone like me fall for you doesn't mean you can get everyone to fall for you!" Both stopped dead.

"Wha… What did you just say?" Cid asked. Vincent started to blush.

"Uh... I… That's not what I meant!" He said.

* * *

><p>9. A really cool dance song – Bowling for soup<p>

"Really Cid? You really can't dance?" Vincent asked. He felt rather surprised.

"So what? It's not like I have any use for that knowledge." He said. Vincent smiled.

"I can teach you." He said. Cid shook his head.

"NO." He said. Vincent sighed.

"Oh… Too bad. I really like to dance…" He said. This apparently changed Cid's mind.

"Ok, I'll do it." He said. Vincent laughed and two minutes later the two of them were dancing together.

"Hey, you're starting to get good." Vincent said.

"Is that a compliment?" Cid asked.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>10. What about now – Daughty<p>

"What about now?" Cid asked. Vincent sighed.

"You won't give up no matter what?" He asked. Cid nodded.

"Fine. I'll go." He said.

"You won't regret it." Cid said happily and left the room in a hurry. Vincent wouldn't stop a smile from appearing on his lips. About half an hour later Cid pulled at a chair for him at the restaurant. They ordered their food. Cid smiled happily and took Vincent's hand. Vincent could feel something land in the palm of his hand. He withdrew his hand and looked surprised when he saw a ring.

"Wha…?" Suddenly Cid knelt before him.

"Would you like to marry me?" The blonde asked. Vincent blushed.

"I… I think I would."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's definitely a yes."


End file.
